


13 Reasons I love you

by Omg_Im_lost



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: 13 reasons why, Clay Jensen/ tony Padilla - Freeform, Clony - Freeform, M/M, Pretty damn gay if you ask me, Self deprecating clay, Suicidal Thoughts, They are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omg_Im_lost/pseuds/Omg_Im_lost
Summary: Just a gayer redo of the scene when Clay is on the cliff really. It was already pretty gay but it just got gayer.





	13 Reasons I love you

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I hope you like it! Please review it and give me that feedback! Aye it's prob not that good but we all thirsty for that content anyway ain't it.

"Clay," Tony said, fear consuming him, "I think you need to get away from that edge." 

Clay turned around, a rueful smile playing across his normally innocent features. "Why? Why shouldn't I just jump off? I killed Hannah, I killed Jeff, who knows who else I'll kill or hurt. Wouldn't it just be better to end everyone's suffering?" 

Tony was rooted to the spot, knowing any move could send the fragile boy before him tumbling down the cliff. "Clay, you didn't kill Hannah, we all did something individually. And you didn't kill Jeff, he got into a car crash. Clay just come back." At this Clay let out a hollow laugh. "Oh, now you take back what you said before. Why are you even trying? I'm a burden anyway. You don't even like me anyway, you're just doing this for Hannah." 

Tony felt like his heart was just cracked in two, watching the black-haired boy teeter on the edge of the cliff, finally giving a glimpse of the poisonous thoughts that plagued his mind. "Clay how could you think that! I started out doing this for Hannah, sure, but can't you see that it's changed? Can't you see that it became more than that?" The Latino took a breath, "can't you see that I'm in love with you?" Clay's head shot up. "What?" "You don't mean that." Tony shook his head, "but I do mean it. I love the way you smile and I love the way you laugh at stupid jokes, I love the way you look down when you feel conscious and the way you look at those you care about. I'm in love with you and I've been in love with you and you don't have to feel the same but just please come back from that edge." His voice cracked on the last word, emotional from bearing his heart out to his oblivious love. 

Clay slowly took a step back from the edge, looking thoughtful. Then he took another, and another until he turned around and ran to hug Tony, sobbing into his shoulder. "Why? Why? Why? Everyone I love dies Tony, why did it have to be you?! I'm nothing special I'll just hurt you!" Tony smiled wistfully at the man in his arms. For some reason, Clay, I seriously doubt I will ever regret loving you. And you are truly, very special." 

Clay looked up, wiping his tears. "Thank you." He whispered. He then lifted his head and pressed his lips against the darker man's, "thank you."


End file.
